


Prologue

by Lucky_Cassandra



Series: New Family, Old Secrets [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Again, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Percy was in a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Lucky_Cassandra
Summary: Sally comes home one evening and realises Percy has been fighting monsters. Again.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set between TBotL and TLO.

Sally came home in the late afternoon to hear the shower running. So Percy was home, good. Paul was not coming over tonight, so it was just going to be the two of them. She got dinner started. 

It didn't strike her as odd that Percy was showering before dinner. Not right away, anyway.

After a few minutes he walked in and sat down at the kitchen table a little hard. "Hi, mom," he said softly. Sally turned to smile at him, but her smile died on her lips. Percy was pale, his green eyes feverish. He looked  exhausted. She reached out and took his hand, which felt hot.

"Percy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that.... I might need another shirt. For my school uniform."

Sally's face scrunched up in confusion. It was only October, they had bought everything a little over a month ago...then realization sweeped through her, as all the little odd details fell into place.

Oh my, Percy, are you okay? Were you hurt?" she asked, louder than she meant.

"I'm fine, don't worry about that, but... I think Paul..." Percy looked into her eyes with a guilty look in his sea-green ones. "He may have seen me jump out of the window." He flinched. "Again."

Sally sat down at the table opposite her son. "What happened?" she asked weakly.

Percy's expression soured. "A manticore," he said. "It was trying to get into the school building. I lured it to the empty warehouse next block over."

Sally stared at her son, many different emotions fighting for dominance. Dread, because her son had been in a deadly fight again. Relief, because he was home safe. Rage, because Percy had to put up with all of this constantly. Worry, because she knew it would happen again. And because it was obvious he had been hurt, even though he had taken care of himself and would never tell her about it. She knew she would never find the torn, and probably bloodied, shirt.

Are you sure you didn't take too much ambrosia?" she asked softly. "You look a little feverish and... It's the third time this month."

He winced, because he always hoped she wouldn't notice. He tried to push her  concern aside with a little wave of his hand and a small smile. 

"Nah, it's all right." His face turned serious again. "We should tell Paul. Soon. He knows we are hiding something. And... He has the right to know."

Sally understood, and agreed to, all the implications of the last sentence.  Paul had the right to know what he was getting into, _before_ the wedding. But it wasn't her secret to share. She looked into Percy's eyes, seeing all the torment and guilt he felt. 

"If you are sure. We'll tell him. Together." she said, reaching to take his hand again. "And remember, none of this is your fault, and we both know that." 

They sat there a moment longer, holding each other's eyes, many unspoken words going back and forth in silent conversation. Then Sally sighed and stood up.

"I better check on dinner. Are you done with your homework?"

She felt cruel saying that, because obviously if he had been fighting for his life and taking care of his wounds he couldn't have managed schoolwork, but that didn't stop the twinge of amusement she felt when a look of panic crossed her son's face. 

"Uhm, right...." He stammered, "then I'll go and... finish it off... before dinner..."

With that he fled from the kitchen, and Sally could finally turn back to the stove and let her tears fall.


End file.
